Lydia
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: This story, which takes place several years after "Another World" went off the air, is a revised version of a storyline from "Revealed Relationships." Characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
1. Chapter 1

**"I came across something that should interest you," Carl Hutchins said ****to his wife Rachel as they sat together on the living room sofa.****  
**

**"Oh? What?"**

**"A new gallery of paintings and sculptures, _The Tripodi Gallery_ recently ****opened in Chicago, and I'm sure the owners would love to  
****feature some ****of your works. After all, you have quite a name in the art world."**

**"But it's been _years_ since my last show," Rachel reminded him.**

**"Which is precisely why it is time, and more than time, that you had another one."****  
**

** "You know, you are absolutely right. It _is_ high ****time ****I had another show," Rachel said. "Of course," she added,****"the ****owners of the gallery may not even be interested in my works.****"**

**"Then the more fools they. On the other hand, they could just as easily consider your works just the thing to help the gallery to get established."**

**"But I'm not sure I have enough new works ready, if they do give me a show."**

**"Why not do a retrospective?" Carl suggested**

**"That's a good idea," Rachel agreed, "but I'd also want to exhibit some of my newer works."**

**The phone on table next to the sofa rang. Rachel picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She waited. "Hello? Hello?"  
She put the receiver back in its cradle****, looking slightly annoyed.**

**"Who was it?" Carl asked.**

**"I don't know. They hung up without saying anything. You'd think a person would at least have the courtesy to say  
****_I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number_."**

**The phone rang again. Rachel picked up the receiver. "Hello? Hello? Listen, whoever you are, you really need to  
learn a few manners." She hung up the phone.**

**"That's telling him, or her," Carl said. The phone rang for the third time. "I'll get it this time." Carl picked up the receiver  
and said, "Hello." He listened for a minute, then said, "I've asked you not to call me here." There was a brief pause. "I  
thought we had that settled and I really cannot talk now. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.**

**"Who was that?" Rachel asked.**

**"Nobody important," Carl replied.**

**"Oh," said Rachel. She yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now."**

**"I'll join you in a little while," Carl said.**

**"Okay," Rachel said, leaving the room and heading upstairs.**

**Ten minutes later, Carl made a phone call. "It's Carl, " he said. "Rachel's gone to bed. Now, I think that you  
and I should meet tomorrow and get this straightened out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day, Carl sat alone at a table in a Chicago restaurant. It was obvious that he was waiting for someone. A woman ****with black, shoulder-length hair walked in. She looked around, and then approached Carl's table.**

**"Hello, Carl."**

**"Hello, Lydia," Carl responded. "I suppose the polite thing would be to say (he made quotation marks with his fingers) _It's good to see you_, but..." Carl did not finish the sentence. He shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands as if to say, _Well, you_ know.**

**Lydia sat across from Carl and said, "I had my attorney double-check his findings."**

**"And?" Carl asked.**

**"His initial findings were correct. It _wasn't _legal."**

**"Well," Carl said, "that's easily rectified."**

**"I take it you never told Rachel about us."**

**"No," Carl answered, "I didn't. I considered our relationship to be a part of the past that was best left in the past."**

**"Well, I'm in your future now," Lydia said.**

**"No," Carl contradicted her. "You are in my past. We are going to get another divorce, and this time I will make  
****damn sure it is legal."**

**"No, Carl," said Lydia.**

**"Yes, Lydia. We are getting divorced, and that is that."**

**"No, Carl," Lydia said. "I did not come all the way here to legalize our divorce. I came here to resume our marriage."**

**"There is nothing to resume," Carl said. "I am filing for divorce, and it will be so much easier for both of us if you  
do not contest it."**

**"In other words, there is no hope for a reconciliation?"**

**"None whatsoever," said Carl.**

**"All right, then," Lydia said. "I'll give you the divorce."**

**"Thank you," Carl said. "I'm quite relieved that you have seen reason."**

**"I'll give you the divorce," Lydia went on, "on one condition."**

**"And just what is that condition?" Carl asked.**

**Lydia told him.**

**"No," Carl said. "Absolutely not."**

**"You give me what I want, or not only will I not give you that divorce, but..." Lydia lowered her voice.**

**"You wouldn't dare."**

**"Try me."**

**"All right." Carl sighed. "I'll do what you want, but only once."**


	3. Chapter 3

When Carl returned from Chicago, he headed for the 2-3 and walked over to Joe.

"Joe," Carl said, "I need your help."

"As a cop, or as your son-in-law?"

"I'd rather we talked someplace more private," said Carl.

"Then let's go into my office."

Carl and Joe went into Joe's office. Joe locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Joe," Carl said in a low voice, "I need you to promise me that you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone."

"Not even Rachel?" Joe asked

"Especially not Rachel."

"All right, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"Rachel's life is in danger."

"Why do you think Rachel's life is in danger?"

"I recently heard from someone who I thought was out of my life."

"Who," Joe asked, "is this someone?"

"Her name is Lydia." Carl paused for a minute. "Lydia _Hutchins_."

"I'm guessing she's not your sister," said Joe.

"No. She is my wife. We were married years ago in Arizona, but things didn't work out," Carl said, "and we were divorced,  
or so I thought until recently.

"The divorce wasn't legal?"

"No, it wasn't. I met with Lydia today in Chicago, and she showed me documented proof. I then asked her to give  
me a legal divorce."

"And she refused?"

"She said that the only way I can have that divorce is if I meet her at that newly-opened Rosenthal Hotel and spend  
the night with her."

"That's a nice way to put it," Joe remarked.

Car nodded.

"You have to tell Rachel," Joe said.

"I can't," Carl told him. "Lydia said that if I dared to breathe one word to Rachel about this, she would have her killed."

"Well," Joe said, "in that case there is only one thing for you to do. You_ have _to meet Lydia at the hotel."


End file.
